Tres monedas en la fuente
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Pides un deseo y lanzas una moneda a la fuente. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu deseo se hace realidad... Fluffy. SxS, TxE, CxY


_**Disclaimer**_**: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes, que son de CLAMP, ni la trama, que es de Candyland. Yo me limito a traducir. **

**Tres monedas en la fuente**

Era sábado, el día más activo de la semana en el distrito comercial de Tomoeda. Personas de todas las edades iban de tienda en tienda. Algunos compraban activamente, mientras que otros se limitaban a mirar los productos.

Sakura Kinomoto no era la excepción. Estaba sentada en una mesa en la Zona de Cadenas Alimenticias del distrito con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, su hermano mayor Touya, y el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Yukito. Los tres primeros esperaban pacientemente a que el último terminara su enorme montaña de comida rápida.

Mientras esperaban, Sakura dejó que su mirada vagara por el área de restaurantes del distrito. Miraba a las personas, deteniendo la mirada algo más de tiempo cuando ocasionalmente veía algo que le despertara un vago interés, pero por lo general escaneaba a la multitud. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con una fuente en medio de la zona, sentada en un palco de honor tras un tragaluz que permitía que el sol brillara en ella.

Era una fuente limpia y sencilla, podría decirse que incluso anodina. La base era circular y de una pulida piedra gris azulada, y el agua caía desde arriba en una diminuta cascada hacia una pila de rocas de aspecto más natural adheridas al lado de la base. De hecho, había un cartel colocado al lado la fuente en el que rezaba que si le lanzabas un penique, tus deseos se harían realidad.

Ese cartel llamó la atención de Sakura y lo leyó más atentamente.

_Los deseos se hacen realidad…_

—Un momento, vuelvo en seguida —dijo Sakura—. ¡Quiero pedir un deseo!

Ignoró el comentario sarcástico de su hermano sobre los estúpidos kaijuus, se fue como una bala hacia la fuente y miró el agua. Ya había toda una miríada de monedas, la mayoría de ellas peniques, que cubrían el fondo de piedra de la fuente.

Sakura creía incondicionalmente en los deseos. Creía en los sueños, lo que era bueno, puesto que estaba poniendo toda su fe y esperanza en una pequeña pieza metálica de color cobrizo que estrechaba en un amán protector en su mano.

_Deseo que Shaoran vuelva para poder decirle lo que siento_, dijo silenciosamente a la moneda. Entonces extendió el brazo y dejó que la moneda se deslizara de la palma de su mano hasta el agua. Volvió con sus amigos sintiéndose extrañamente optimista.

Una vez hecho eso, la variopinta multitud empezó a salir de la Zona de Cadenas Alimenticias para volver a la zona de compras del distrito.

* * *

><p>—De hecho, creo que yo también voy a pedir un deseo —dijo Tomoyo de repente mientras se daba la vuelta—. Sólo será un segundo, lo prometo. Ya sé qué deseo voy a pedir.<p>

Corrió hacia la fuente y se detuvo en el mismo punto en el que Sakura había estado hacía solo unos segundos mirando al agua. Podía ver todas las monedas que cubrían la superficie. Brillaron ante ella, como estrellas en un cielo nocturno.

Esto era estúpido, realmente estúpido, pero por alguna razón, Tomoyo no podía evitarlo. Normalmente era bastante lógica, excepto, claro está, con aquello relacionado con Sakura. En esos casos todo raciocinio escapaba por la ventana.

Excepto ahora. Ahora confiaba sus esperanzas a un penique.

Shaoran por fin había reunido el valor para confesarle a Sakura sus sentimientos, y Sakura le había confesado varias veces a Tomoyo lo estúpida que se sentía porque no había tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para responderle. Pero Sakura también lo amaba. Sin embargo, sinceramente se sentía un poco celosa: ella también quería tener a alguien. Y ahí es donde entraba su deseo.

_Quiero encontrar a alguien a quien amar_, le susurró mentalmente al penique. Entonces usó su pulgar para tirar la moneda a la fuente. Ésta entró al agua produciendo una pequeña salpicadura y se hundió lentamente hasta el fondo, de donde no se movió. Un deseo mezclado con cientos más.

Sin dejar de pensar en su deseo, Tomoyo abandonó la fuente. Por alguna razón, sentía una repentina necesidad de escribir una carta. A Eriol Hiragizawa, en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Ni Tomoyo ni Sakura se percataron de una tercera persona que estaba al otro lado de la fuente de piedra. Ésta se tiraba nerviosa de una de las dos trenzas con las que iba peinada.<p>

Chiharu Mihara miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a ningún conocido, lo que en cierto modo suponía un alivio. No quería contarle a nadie su deseo. Además, ¡si lo hiciera no se haría realidad!

Sus dedos acariciaron la superficie grabada de la pequeña moneda cobriza en su mano. La tenía sujeta desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya estaba caliente.

Esto era una idiotez. Pedir un deseo a una moneda, lanzarla a una pileta de agua en mitad de un centro comercial y depositar toda su fe en esa moneda para que el deseo se haga realidad. Claramente estúpido. Aun así, ahí estaba.

_Me gustaría poder estar enamorada para siempre_, le imploró a la moneda sin hablar. Era un deseo realmente estúpido si lo pensaba bien, pero era el único que sentía la necesidad de pedir.

Ella y Yamazaki habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, siempre le había asustado un poco la posibilidad de que quizás algún día las cosas pudiesen cambiar.

Y por eso había pedido ese deseo, una plegaria a un penique. Sujetó la moneda por encima de la superficie del agua, apretándola entre el pulgar y el índice y repitió en silencio su deseo.

Entonces, sin dudar un segundo más, la liberó y la dejó caer hasta llegar al fondo.

* * *

><p>Sakura se lanzó a su cama y se estiró. Había sido un día muy largo, y por mucho que le gustara ir con sus amigos de esa manera, estaba agotada.<p>

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —Kero asomó su cabeza desde el cajón del escritorio que hacía de dormitorio. Se había mostrado contrariado ante el hecho de que le dejaran de lado, pero ahora parecía estar bien.

—¡Sí! Incluso le pedí un deseo a una fuente —dijo Sakura con alegría. Cogió un libro de su escritorio y se sentó de nuevo en su cama.

—¿Qué pediste? —preguntó Kero. Sakura soltó una risita.

—No te lo puedo decir. Si no, no se cumplirá —Kero suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, como quieras —Entonces se percató del libro que había cogido—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tienes tarea que hacer?

—Sí. Es el guión de la obra —dijo—. Hago de princesa.

Después de todo, el Festival de Nadeshiko era en solo diez días.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella; el bolso se deslizó desde su mano hacia el verde almohadón que había en su cama. Estaba cansada, aunque había sido un día fabuloso. Había conseguido unas cuantas tomas estupendas de Sakura comprando. Ahora podría editarlas y, quizás, añadirles música…<p>

Tarareando en voz baja una parte de una de las canciones que canta el coro del que forma parte, se percató de la carta que había en su escritorio. Tenía un sello en ella, el matasellos de principios de semana y su nombre escrito en el sobre, aunque no pudo reconocer la letra. Aun así, era extraño. Ni siquiera estaba la dirección del remitente…

Llena de curiosidad, abrió el primer cajón y sacó el abrecartas. Lo usó para abrir la parte superior del sobre y sacó la letra. Sus ojos examinaron la página. Cuando llegó al final y vio quién había firmado, no pudo evitar reír encantada.

Era de Eriol.

* * *

><p>Chiharu serpenteó por la pasarela que llevaba al portal de su casa. Por alguna razón, todavía seguía pensando en el deseo que había pedido antes en el centro comercial. Depositar su fe en un penique y lanzarlo a la fuente había sido un acto estúpido. ¿Qué deidades se iban a encargar de que su deseo se cumpliera?<p>

Estúpido.

Acababa de poner un pie en su casa cuando sonó el teléfono. Se quitó los zapatos, fue hacia el aparato y descolgó.

—¿Diga? —escuchó por un momento y sonrió—. ¡Yamazaki!

Estuvo en silencio otra vez durante un minuto y entonces pasó de sonreír a fruncir el ceño.

—Sinceramente, eso es ridículo. ¿Quieres dejar de mentir? ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!

Sinceramente, ¿las hadas volaban en mitad de la noche para cambiarle el color del pelo a la gente?

Pero a pesar de su opinión, sonrió.

Tres monedas fueron echadas en la fuente junto a cientos más.

Tres peniques fueron abandonados bajo el agua.

Tres símbolos de tres deseos, hechos de tres corazones.


End file.
